


Black Ink

by FantasyGirl222



Series: Symphony of Master and Butler [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirl222/pseuds/FantasyGirl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been quite easily frustrated lately...maybe Sebastian can refresh his memory of why... Totally rated Explicit for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like on the roll, here. I was seriously in the mode when I wrote this one, guys...I mean really. Do enjoy and please review...I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this one, hehehe.. Oh and remember, I do not own these characters, just making them do naughty things. :p

Black Ink

Ciel sat at his desk, reading countless reports, requests and invitations. Things that he had zero interest in at the time. But really, when did he EVER have interest in it?

He dipped the stem of the feather into the pitch black ink, and signed his name, showing that he had read the report. What? this was the 28th time today that he had written his name on uninteresting paper. He dripped blood red sealing wax onto the envelope and stamped it with his precious family ring , bearing the Phantomhive emblem. His face held nothing but pure boredom.

He looked up as he heard a click made by the opening of his office door. Smoothly stepping in was his ever loyal butler, a mysterious smile on his face as always...a smile that made you wonder "just what is he REALLY thinking?".

His demonic, crimson red eyes glimmered in the late afternoon sunshine that shone through the open window...along with a beautifully shiny silver platter and aboard it was--more letters!!!?

In a fit of sudden rage and annoyance, Ciel stood up from his chair and slammed both hands down on his large desk.

"No, Sebastian! Just, NO!" He glared at the surprised butler with intense eyes. "I've been sitting here for, what feels like, hours, signing a disgusting amount of papers today. And now you bring more??" He looked away from his butler. "I'm done--" He moved to leave his desk, but felt something wet on his hand. He then realized that his earlier bashing on the desk caused the small jar of black ink to spill over.

There was ink everywhere! How could such a small bottle cause this much damage? All of the letters and reports that were on the desk, were now completely drenched in black ink.

Ciel stood in complete disbelief...and slight regret. All that time he spent signing and reading...not only that, what will he do now that the senders' letters were ruined?

He was so wrapped up in his worryful thoughts, that he didn't even hear the slow, steady footsteps approaching him with seductive mannerism.

Ciel's entire body seemed to jolt as he felt a gloved hand, gently ghost across his now bright red cheek. He slowly turned to face the tall, dark man that was grinning ever-so-demonically.

"My, my, young master..." Sebastian turned his sexy, burning gaze to the chaotic mess on the desk. "Just look at what your terrible temper has produced." He then returned his gaze to the youth, at the same time moving his gloved hand from his master's cheek and onto one of the golden buttons of the boy's elegantly styled suit coat, proceeding in unfastening it...

Ciel abrubtly removed himself from the intruding man and away from the desk completely.

"No, leave me alone! I don't want to be touched right now, Sebastian." He glared dangerously at him.

Sebastian blinked in surprise of his young master's display of erradic behavior.

"But, young master, surely you know...the true cause of your frustration." He grinned devilishly. Ciel stared back, confused. "Hm, your face, drenched in confusion tells me that you really have forgotten about...last night. How could your memory be so short with such youth--"

"Shut up and explain to me what your babbling about!" Ciel interrupted.

(But didn't he just tell me to "shut up"?) Very well, my lord. Last night, you were feeling quite...aroused." Ciel blinked and shifted his eyes elsewhere to avoid the demon's deep stare. Sebastian grinned, then continued...

"You summoned me to your bed and asked for my mouth. You then opened your legs to me and I proceeded. Your moans were quite loud and explici--"

"Alright, Sebastian, I get it! Now get to the point!" Ciel interrupted with anger...and embarrassment. His cheeks showed this.

Amused at this, Sebastian started stepping closer to the blushing boy...slowly. "Midway through our little "activity", I decided that it was time for you to sleep, remembering how many papers that were going to be waiting for you the following day." He was now only a few steps away from Ciel. 

"Ok Sebastian, that's close enough..." Ciel revealed a rare amount of panic on his face.

This only further amused Sebastian, prompting him to grin even more with impure thoughts in mind. He couldn't believe how much vulnerabilty his master was showing him.

"Young master..."

"Get out, Sebastian!"

"But young master, I was just about to get to that point you wanted so badly..." He closed the distance between him and is small master with demonic speed, startling the boy.

"Sebast--mmh.." He was interrupted by the wet mouth of the other.

Sebastian swirled and twirled his tongue within the small boy's wet cavern with such delicious skillfulness, causing Ciel to moan and try push him away. Sebastian grabbed his tiny wrists and pinned them beside his head, slightly rough. Ciel squirmed, but he just tightened his grip around his wrists.

The boy's mouth tasted of chocolate...(Hm, it seems that the young master has secretly indulged himself in the chocolate I thought I'd hidden away so nicely), Sebastian thought to himself. He stopped the exloration of his master's mouth, leaving him panting, and instead moved his lips to the boy's ear. He whispered: "To establish my point...since I abrubtly stopped pleasuring you last night, you became frustrated. You wanted more...this is why you have no patience to do your work, young master. Do you understand, now?" He reached down and sensually rubbed his master's crotch. Before speaking again, he licked his ear, making him shudder with anticipation.

With a low, demonic growl, he finished: "You want me inside you, my lord...so I will do just that." He snatched up Ciel, slinging him over his shoulder, then walked back over to the desk. As soon as he was seated at the desk, he grabbed the shocked boy from his shoulder and placed him upon the erect mound rising from the crotch of his pants...he completed the postition by opening Ciel's legs as wide as they could get.

Recovering from his state of shock, Ciel began to protest, but was interrupted by a dark aura, followed by black feathers that surrounded him, darkening the room. It only lasted 2 seconds then went away, revealing his now fully nude body. Now he was in his butler's lap, legs outspread, facing the desk...just fully exposed to everything!

"S-Sebastian! Just what the hell do you think your doing!?" He turned to face his butler, but was met by glowing pink eyes, and a slight view of sharpened fangs...and a sexy grin.

"Why...I'm giving you what you asked for, young master." As he spoke, his still-gloved hand ghosted up Ciel's tiny arms and across his small chest, then slowed as he neared the boy's soft, pink nipples. Reaching them, he began performing circling motions, and twirling the nipples. He grinned as he felt them get hard beneath his touch. "Hmmm..." He gained a sudden urge to taste his young master. "My lord..." He ran his wet tongue along the nape of his neck, slightly flicking it, then switched to sucking...

Ciel had stopped squirming a long time ago...he was now breathing faster, cheeks even redder than they were before, if possible. He reached up behind him and tangled his fingers in his butler's crow-black hair and jolted a bit as he felt his sharp fangs against his sensitive skin. "Se-Sebastian stop...you'll leave an obvious mar--Aaah!" Sebastian had bitten him anyway. And hard, too.

Ciel suddenly felt extremely, and unbearbly aroused...It was like every inch of his body craved to be touched or plastered against the man behind him. Ciel began squirming again, but not to get away...but in frustration of the slow foreplay.

"Sebastian get on with it! Why are you going so slow?" Ciel shouted at him in annoyance. "If your going to fuck me, then fuck me already!"

Sebastian was amused, he loved it when his master spoke with such vulgarity.

"Ah, young master, your affected by my bite, aren't you?" He removed his hands from Ciel's hardened, now red ripe nipples and moved lower towards an area far more sensitive. Ciel moaned in anticipation. 

"A demon's bite is the most sexually arousing experience there is." Finally reaching their destination, Sebastian used one hand to wrap around the boy's semi-hard cock and begin pumping it in a slight twisting motion, while the other hand fondled with his balls, causing Ciel's breath to hitch.

He whispered, "The dark sensation courses through your veins, invades your thoughts...you can't control yourself no longer after that..." He stopped fondling Ciel's balls to move his fingers between the cheeks of his cute little ass. There, he rubbed his tight, puckered entrance, teasing it.

"Mmm...Sebastian..." Ciel was lost. He could hear his butler's words, but really the only thing he could focus on was his butler's touches. The words only furthered the sensation.

Sebastian sensed this and chuckled. He continued teasing Ciel's entrance. It twitched beneath his touch, as if it was welcoming him inside for a nice, hot cup of sex...

He accepted the invitation and inserted his index finger. Almost instantly, Ciel pushed down on it and started grinding and gyrating his hips in a circling movement. Sebastian moaned not only because this was very, very sexy, but because Ciel was grinding on his own hugely erected cock that was still restricted by the confinement of his pants.

"Hah..aaahn...Sebastian this isn't enough! I want..." He was so horny that words were no longer easily formed. But his butler understood and he admitted to himself that he was also at his limit of patience. He removed his finger and pressed Ciel closer against his body so that he could easily unzip his pants and finally free his raging erection. It happily flopped out, bumping up against Ciel's outspread crotch area as if it was happy to see him again.

Happy to see it, too, Ciel reached down and grasped it, guiding the large pulsing organ to his smaller one and rubbing them together. Both he and Sebastian moaned.

Sebastian removed the small hands from his thickness to take hold of it himself. Then he positioned the boy directly above it and held him there...

After a few seconds, Ciel looked back at him. "What are you waiting fo--!!" Ciel cried out as he was skewered by the huge cock as it penetrated deep within him. He was like chicken on a stick as he was fucked relentlessly. Not even giving him a chance to get used to it.

He leaned forward to grab hold of the desk in front of him, while the rest of his sanity flew away from him as his tight ass was ravaged with the demonic force that only his butler possessed. His eyes widened as the speed was picked up to an impossible speed.

"A-ah-ahh, hah-ahhh!! S-Seba-Sebastian-your-ah! Going so fast!" His eyes rolled backwards and a drop of sweat dripped to his hard nipple as he was bounced continuously at monstrous speed.

Sebastian's eyes gleamed. He pulled Ciel's wet body against him and slowed his pace only to push up against Ciel's sweet spot and grind against it, causing the heated boy's mouth to drop open in blatant pleasure. This pace didn't last long, however, as the speed was picked up again, but at a more steady pace.

In the midst of all this pleasure, Ciel felt something grab his hardness and pump it along with the speed. He knew it couldn't be Sebastian's hand, since both hands were holding his legs open. Between the bouncing motions, he looked down to see, what looked like, a black tail wrapped around him. No doubt, it had to be Sebastian's demon tail...though Ciel was too far gone to care.

With all the things that was going on with his body, Ciel was dangerously close to the edge...

"Mm, Sebastian... I-ahh...feel it...coming..."

"Yes, my lord...cum for me..." His breathing was also accelerated and he was close. He licked the other side of Ciel's neck and began to suck the soft, yielding skin.

Ciel knew what he had in mind and knew it would be over if he did it.

An evil grin played across Sebastian's face.

"Hah, hah, ahn..Sebastian, please don't!" Ciel cried between the butler's thrust.

Sebastian's fangs bared and he pierced through Ciel's skin with only a small amount of restraint.

"u-uuuuuhn!!!" The sensation drove him to the most powerful orgasm yet! His scream echoed throughout the manor and probably throughout the misty forest that surrounded the manor. His cum shot up and across the desk in front of him, the white, thick liquid mixing with the black ink that was spilled earlier. It also got on the letters and papers, ruining them even further...

A grunt escaped Sebastian as he also came. As always, he splurted so much hot cum, that it spilled out of his young master's tiny hole.

Both sat in their current position for a few minutes before doing anything, still riding their lingering orgasm.

After a while, Sebastian took notice to the messy desk. It was now covered in ink, cum, and ruined papers.

"Hehehe, young master, now what are we going to tell the poor senders about their papers now that their completely destroyed?"

Ciel lazily opened his eyes... 

"Just tell them you fucked away all my responses..."

Sebastian chuckled, knowing full well that his master was only joking...atleast he hoped.


End file.
